The Black Opal
by Dreams That Glitter
Summary: There's a killer in Alicia's house. Will she get away? Follow the trail of clues, lies and deceiving plans...
1. Chapter 1

My heart pounds as I slowly, quietly walk down the seemingly everlasting corridor, desperate not to make a sound that will trigger whoever was in the house with me's attention.

I just needed to get to the stairs where the phone was so I could dial 911...

"Going somewhere are we?" An icy voice calls from behind me, so close I can feel the cold breath of whoever it is, making the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. My heart is beating so loudly I can hear it thudding in my chest. _How long had that person been behind me? _I think to myself.

I make a run for it, but my foot catches on the corner of the thick, embroidered Persian rug laid out on the honey coloured wooden floor. I tumble to the ground and my breath comes out in short, shocked breaths as my head hits the floor with a thud. _I knew we should never have got that rug _I think to myself.

I knew this was coming. Some day, I knew this situation would come upon me. The anonymous notes had stated exactly what would happen. My parents used to just snort and throw the notes in the bin, but I occasionally saw my mother chewing her nails and staring at the garbage can.

The person slowly walks round towards me, and I realise from the voice muttering that it's a man. "Alicia Rivera hmm? I always wanted to be the one to put an end to you."

I see shiny black shoes step next to me and the man crouches down. I clench my eyes shut, knowing I won't be able to escape now. That thought sends uncomfortable shivers down my spine.

I can smell the man's breath. Stale and reeking of alcohol. Something is lowered to my throat, something cold and hard. A knife.

Then it is taken off. Through all my fear, a jolt of calmness flows through my body. Lately, I've been craving somewhere where I can get away from the problems and difficulties we go though everyday. What better place to go then death's depths themselves?

My thoughts are interrupted by the man's voice again, "you are a little gem aren't you? Do you know who I am?" he lays down a stone next to me. It looks cold and dull. I take a sharp intake of breath and face the man for the first time. "The Black Opal Killer..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Thanks for the reviews! They made me really happy :) **

**I'll definitely consider your opinion humathepuma. **

**Please also check out my other story, What Went Wrong? and review! **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

The Black Opal killer hummed softly to himself as he washed the crusted blood from his sharp knife, using the luke-warm water from the faucet in the Rivera master bedrrom's en suite bathroom.

The murder had gone smoothly without any disturbances.

He had left Alicia in the landing, but would need to take her in his van to dump her somewhere in out of town.

So far the police had never caught him even though he had committed over thirty crimes.

But outside the Rivera estate there had been a girl with red curls who was frowning at him. He had been lingering for quite a while, waiting for Mr and Mrs Rivera to go out to dinner but...

No. He was experienced, skilful and never got caught, so he shouldn't have any reason to worry.

Just as he was drying his sword on a rag and slipping hid thick, black leather gloves on again, he heard banging on the front door, making him jump. He was startled. What was going on?

Being on the other side of the house, he would need to quickly grab Alicia and make a run for it out of one of the windows.

The front door burst open and there was a shout of, "come on out it's the FBI!"

The Black Opal killer started panicking. He wasn't prepared for this! It had never happened before!

He didn't have time to get the girl if he didn't want to get caught. He swore under his breath and clambered out of a window in the Rivera's master bedroom, landing neatly on the roof where he made his way down the drainpipe. It must have been that redhead. She'll pay for this...

The police ran up the stairs and paused for a second when they saw Alicia Rivera's dead body.

They didn't know what was more dominating against the ivory of the carpet.

The jet black hair of the girl, fanned across the floor.

Or the dark red, sticky blood seeping from her head.

Or even the single, stone lying next to her.

A Black Opal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They made me all warm and tingly! This chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed for making me so happy! This ma be kinda suckish but I have a biology test, maths test and spanish test coming up so I've been really busy revising but enjoy anyway! Please review and read my other stories. Review them as well! Lotsa love, Juicyxxx**

* * *

Massie met Kristen and Claire at her locker, outside of the Spanish classroom.

She re-glossed and then turned to face them. "Did you hear about Leesh?" she asked; worry lines etched through her face.

"Yeah" Kristen mumbled, playing with a piece of her dark-blond hair.

"Apparently, Dylan was the last to see her; she was leaving the Rivera estate when she saw a dodgy looking man, so now the FBI guys have taken her downtown for questioning." Claire piped up from behind her platinum-blond overgrown bangs.

Massie nodded, "yeah that's what I heard. I know Alicia wasn't always the best person, but I really want her to come back. Principal Burns just said that she was missing. I don't really know what happened..."

The three girls stood by the lockers, fiddling with their hair, nails or hems of their shirts, each wondering what had happened to Alicia Rivera, one of their close friends, and if she was ever going to come back.

--------------------

The Black Opal Killer hummed to himself as he slurped his large coke which the gum-chewing waitress had just handed him. He was in Burger King by Times Square, but was a bit too worried to eat, which was unusual for him.

People had been giving him strange looks all day and he was sure the guy in the corner with the yellow raincoat kept looking at him and frowning...No. He was just being paranoid. Nothing was going on; he just needed to keep his cool.

Although things went smoothly enough, he didn't have time to take the girl, so the police could do investigations, DNA tests, fingerprint scans anything to help them find the killer. Usually he would just dump the girl in a river or even someplace in a different state. His big '50's style van could take him anywhere.

Crumpling the sauce-stained wrapper of his burger and wiping his greasy mouth on the back of his hand, he glanced at the raincoat man in the corner. He was scribbling something in his notebook, frowning as he did so. Suddenly his phone started ringing and he scrabbled about on the inside of his raincoat for it. The Black Opal Killer squinted and froze when he saw what was pinned to the inside. It was an official FBI ID card, seal and all.

The Black Opal Killer swiftly got up, leaving his trash on the table and walking out of the door before the man-or should he say cop- followed him. He quickened his pace and started running when he heard the door swing open again and footsteps pounding behind him.

Taking a few deft turns in some dark, narrow alleyways, he managed to find himself on the other side of Times Square and slumped down on a bench nearby, panting. Time to put on another disguise. He emptied out the few items in his reversible bag and turned it inside out, shoving the items back in. He slipped on a baseball hat over his unruly hair, tucking it in to the sides, and then slipped a red sweater on over his shirt. He pulled a camera on a thin piece of rope on over his head, shoved a theatre brochure in to the back pocket of his jeans and smirked to himself. He looked like the typical tourist. Whistling, he carefully cut through the string that was tying a nearby bike to the railings of a building with a pocket-knife, then grabbed it and cycled away.

No-one would find him.

No-one would catch him.

He was the Black Opal Killer.

He was fearless, cunning and deceiving.

But more importantly, he was unstoppable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy! I am updating this in agessss thanks to the support of applejuicegirl so thanks Holly! This chapter is also dedicated to her for being awesome and also for being my partner in crime. The crime being stealing Edward from Bella...mwahahaha!! lolll**

**Please review after you read this! Thanks! Lotsa love, Juicyxxxx**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What the Hell is going on Dylan?" Merri-Lee Marvil strode in to her dressing room in a cloud of auburn curls and Gucci Envy Me.

"I'm in the middle of my show and what do I receive? A phone call saying my daughter is downtown answering questions from the frickin' FBI! I mean what the hell?"

"Mom, I'm kinda shaken up right now so I'd appreciate it you calmed down a bit."

Merri-Lee Marvil clenches pieces of faux-fur from the armrest of the couch she is sitting in and glares at her daughter. "Calm down? You are telling me to calm down? I was interviewing Jennifer-frickin-Anniston, and she was dishing everything she thought of Angelina. And then my PA comes right out on the set, while this is being shown worldwide, and it's the FBI! I could have been ruined!"

"Mom! That's all you care about! I could have been in danger but no, you only care about your stupid show! My best friend has been murdered! How do you think that feels for me?" Dylan's voice broke off and tears started rolling down her bright red cheeks.

"Oh honey, they didn't tell me that. I'm so sorry...Who was it? Who did you see? That's terrible. I can't believe this. Right here in Westchester as well..."

"Alicia is-she's dead Mom. And I saw the possible killer outside her house."

--------------------

"104 Westmont East of 30th" The Black Opal killer instructed the cab driver. He knew that it was unsafe to take cabs places but he needed to do something.

He had done his homework and knew everything about the red-head. Her name was Dylan Marvil and she went to BOCD High. The worst thing apart from her seeing him on the day of Alicia's murder was the fact that her mother was _the _Merri-Lee Marvil. She had the power to do absolutely anything. And since her daughter was now distraught about what had happened, Merri-Lee was intent on finding the murderer.

The only way he could get rid of this, was to kill her. He had to kill Merri-Lee Marvil.


End file.
